


The Memoirs of the Line of Durin

by LadyCelestialStar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCelestialStar/pseuds/LadyCelestialStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was given a journal of elvish make for his birthday from his sister. It has elvish magic within it's pages that give it...well...almost unlimited pages...unlimited that is...till the day the writer dies...He could never say that his sister didn't have a depressing side to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there will be no steady update for this, this will be updated whenever...kind of like a normal diary/journal. But! Unlike all the diaries I've ever had, there will be no losing and forgetting this one!

Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, always secretly looked forward to his birthday. Being the grandson of the King, there would be a grand feast in his honor, several of the dwarven lords of Erebor would present him with various gifts, the miners would put together a large chest of jewels they would harvest from the deep caverns. The jewelers would craft him rings, necklaces and beads of intricate designs, the blacksmiths would gift him with different weapons, the gifts would vary from profession to profession.

 

But it wasn't the quantity of the gifts that would impress him, but the quality and thoughtfulness of a small number of them. Namely his Grandparents, father, brother and sister.

 

Frerin, the prodigy swordsmith would craft him a special sort of weapon of his own make and design. This year he deviated from swords to an attempt at an axe. While it felt heavy in his hands, he swung it and it knocked the head off a marble bust easily. This was impressive work for his first completed axe.

 

His father would take a day to go down to his own forge and craft Thorin a piece of jewelry with his own hands, most likely with a jewel that belonged to a piece of jewelry of his mother's. Thror and his wife would give him something of Thror's that he had kept since before his reign.

 

Dis however, would always give him something...odd...Since she was old enough to give him an actual gift, he expected to receive something baked, knitted, or even a bottle of ale. She never did, she always went in a strange direction with her presents, and it was only to him. Every other member of the family would get a tunic, pie or something else, he would get something different.

 

One year, she gave him a saddle...for a pony he never owned. He thanked her for the gift of course, but sent the gift onto the Iron Hills. There he would have the opportunity to ride ponies...or boars...rams...whatever it was that his cousin Dain had a penchant for riding.

 

Another year she gave him a sheath to hide a blade in his boot, it was a beautiful piece of leather and had the family crest embroidered on the face. The only problem was...the sheath was too small for any of the blades he owned. Frerin promised to make him such a blade, but to this date, fifteen years later, he could not craft it, thus giving him a lifelong challenge. So, until a blade could be made, he kept a charcoal pencil in the hidden strap. Handy for the odd reminder he needed or plan out a new smith design.

 

This year however, he got a book...a blank book....

 

“It's a journal! I had it specially made in Rivendell for you!” said Dis with a bright smile as he turned over the black leather book.

 

“Why all the way there? Couldn't it have been made here?” asked Thorin curiously. It was a handsomely made book, the leather looked tough, but it had a softness to it when he ran his hand over it. It had a good strong spine and rich parchment pages that seemed to go on forever...wait...

 

“What in the world? I can clearly see the end of the book, but the pages just go on!” said Thorin as he continued to thumb through the pages.

 

“That's why I had it made in Rivendell! They made you and 'Ever-Fill journal, that way you don't have a dozen or so books lying around about your thoughts.” said Dis happily.

 

“An Ever-Fill journal? Who came up with that name?” said Frerin looking at the book with an appraising glance.

 

“Well, the actual name was in elvish, and I can't pronounce it, so I call it an Ever-Fill journal.” said Dis with a shrug.

 

 

 


	2. A Diary?

_Well, this feels awkward. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to write in here, but I suppose that I should utilize this gift that my sister has gotten me. I have to admit, the elves do know their craftsmanship, I have never seen a book that has an infinite amount of pages._

 

_Though, the only thing missing is a lock, the last thing I want is to put any...sensitive material...in here and then have my dear sister and beloved brother get into it. Perhaps I should forge a lock for this book as soon as possible. I'll have to make two keys, one for emergency purposes and the other for on hand, both should be in a safe place._

 

 


	3. The Stone of Durin

_Just found this book again after three years, and the key...thank goodness I had remembered that I stuck the spare key in the frame of my mother's painting, I'll have to make another key, I can't find the one that I had in my red leather boots._

 

_I suppose the point of this book is that I am to write the thoughts I have had during the day._

 

_Well, today has been marked as the greatest day in the line of Durin. A stone of great beauty has been found in the mines today and Grandfather has taken it to be placed in the throne of the King. No one has ever seen a jewel of such brilliance and beauty before. As a matter of fact, no one even knows what to call it, but once Grandfather saw it, he immediately staked his royal claim on the stone and decided that the House of Durin should be the ones to name it._

 

_Frerin wanted to call it Durinstone, while Dis and I thought the idea was silly and a little predictable, Grandfather and Father seemed to give some great consideration. Dis wanted it to be called the Star Stone, but Grandfather shot that down. He said we were dwarves, not elves. I thought that particular name was fine, it seemed to have some ethereal beauty about it, it was like a star HAD dropped out of the heavens._

 

_Suddenly Balin,my tutor and one of my most closest confidants nudged me and told me that I should put forth a name as well. Then all eyes were on me. I must remember to get Balin back for this._

 

_I will be frank, I much prefer to give talks to the men about being prepared to fight, as I was told I was a natural. Though when it comes to taking to the council, I'm ill prepared for that. Balin is tutoring me in diplomatic speech, but that doesn't mean I can all of a sudden come up with an inspiring name for the jewel that has caught my Grandfather's eye._

 

_But I had better put forward a better name, or I'll be sitting under the “Durinstone” for the entirety of my reign. I thought for a moment, nothing was coming to me...till the light hit the stone and a brilliant rainbow's arch erupted from the stone and dazzled on the table._

 

_I thought of the rainbow arch in the stone._

 

_Arch-in-stone....Arkenstone._

 

_I said the name, and the council stared at me. Then, and I don't know if they were some sort of boot-licker that wanted to get to me early, praised it and said it must have been an inspiration from Mahal himself._

 

_And from what Balin has always told me, when you throw Mahal in the mix, you're guaranteed results._

 

_The name was stuck. For picking the perfect name, my Grandfather gave me the honor placing the stone into the cavity of the throne. He handed the stone to me gently, though his hands were trembling when he released it into my hand and looked almost coldly at me._

 

_What had I done wrong? I didn't want to put the stone in the throne, he offered that to me. But in my hands, the stone seemed to take on a strange feeling in me, it was cold and yet it seemed to pulse warmly, a strange jewel, but I didn't like the fiery feeling in my heart._

 

_I did not linger with the stone, I placed it in the indent and stepped away from the throne,_

 

_Is it normal to feel this weight in my heart after I put a gem in the throne? I just have this horrible feeling..._

 


	4. Elves are Coming?

_Oh, what a day it has been so far, I finally got back at Balin for casting me in front of the council the way he did. I don't know what he's going to do when he finds out it was I who glued the curling rod for his beard to his side table. It's a very good thing that I am next in the royal line, he can't murder me...or shave my beard...I'm not sure which one I would rather have if he was given the power to do as he wished._

 

_But as long as he thinks it was Frerin, as he is normally apt to do, I'm safe._

 

_We just received word that King Thranduil, of the woodland realm is coming to pay homage to Grandfather next month. I asked Balin, trying not to snicker at the lack of a curl in his beard, why Thranduil was coming. I thought elves were immortal, why would they come and pay 'homage' to us? We may live quite a bit longer than the men of Dale, but not nearly as long as they do._

 

_Balin said that it was just the solidification of our alliance with the elves. They would supply us with the vegetables and fruits we need to balance out our diet and avoid getting scurvy and other illnesses. And we would supply them with diamond jewelry that they seemed so fond of._

_  
Frerin almost had scurvy once, I believe. Thankfully the healer Oin, son of Groin saw it and made him eat nothing but certain fruits for almost a week._

 

_Father was so grateful that he made a gratuity bead out of mithril for Oin son of Groin....I always knew he preferred Frerin...it's no wonder he's able to get away with all that he does. Ah well, at least I can let Frerin take the blame for the very rare pranks that I do, it makes me feel a bit better._

 

_But back to the elves. Dis is excited to see some authentic elvish archery. I don't know why she's so adamant about being proficient with a bow, I mean, I know how to shoot as well, but I don't brag about it like she does. She's always saying that her child will be an excellent warrior. I'm not sure I want to meet any children she has, wonder what sort of presents they would give to me...I shudder to think._

 

_I can just see it now, her son...acting oddly and running off to battle with only a bow, and probably eaten by a troll in the process._

 

_Thank Mahal for the mithril lock I forged for this, I don't want her to ever read this. Or Balin for that matter._

 


End file.
